


Collision (A Drarry FanFic)

by hp_fan_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy not being a Dick, Drarry, F/M, Harry potter on crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hp_fan_fics/pseuds/hp_fan_fics
Summary: When two enemies feel a sudden connection, what happens may not be what they intended.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“I feel like crap.” Harry groans on the train towards Hogwarts, or as he likes to put it, his home. 

“The last two years were way too tiring, I sincerely hope that this year is remotely normal,” Hermione replies. 

Ron just sits still, looking tired and bored. “Mum was nagging me about packing this morning.”

“What’s the issue with that? It’s necessary!”

“Oh shut it Hermione your mum doesn’t scream at you about forgetting your spare robes.”

The door slides open and in comes Draco. He takes a seat beside Hermione, and across from Harry.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Harry whines.

“There were no more seats on this godforsaken train. There wasn’t another option. Believe me, I wouldn’t have sat here if I didn’t have to.”

Everyone goes silent, and there is an obvious tension in the carriage. Suddenly, in comes the trolley lady, and the tension is broken.

“What can I get you lovely children today?” The woman asks with a huge smile on her face. 

“I’ll take the lot again ma’am,” Harry says, quite clearly with an intent to boast. 

The woman hands over the sweets and snacks, and everyone begins to eat. Both at once, Harry and Draco reach for the Bertie Botts Jellybeans, and their hands' touch. They both pull away in a hurry, with awkward looks on their faces. Harry blushes, and Draco just looks out the window. The ride ends, and everyone hops off. Draco and Harry go separate ways in an attempt to avoid each other.

“I don’t know what that was back there, but touching Draco’s hand, I felt a weird feeling…” Harry says, with a confused tone in his voice. 

“Are you mad Harry! That was Malfoy! Bloody hell something’s wrong with you.” Ron angrily says.

“I don’t know! I really don’t know! All I know is that I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, and I kind of want to feel it again…”

“I don’t support this,” Hermione butts in, “But if it’s what you want Harry then I will accept it.” 

“Whatever the hell it is, ignore it. I don’t want to be hearing you talk about Malfoy 24/7.”

A week after their arrival, Harry is bored. He decides to walk around and explore the school further. It grows late, and he rushes back to his dorm to receive his invisibility cloak. After retrieving it, he sneaks down to the dungeons. 

He notices the Slytherin common room and walks up to the door. To his surprise, it creaks open, and a fifth-year Slytherin walks out. In a rush, he darts into the common room, and the door slams. 

“Shit” he quietly mutters.

Noticing the stairs to the dorms, he sneaks past the many people lounging around and rushes up the stairs. He enters a random dorm and shuts the door behind him.

“Who’s there? Who opened that door!”

Harry turns around and notices Draco standing by his bed, shirtless.

“Who is it! What are you doing here! Reveal yourself!” 

Harry starts to worry, sweat dripping down his forehead. Draco steps towards him, slowly getting closer, and he stops. Harry Dashes for the door, not realizing that Draco’s foot is holding down the cloak. It is pulled off, and Harry is revealed.

“What are you doing here Potter!” 

“I, Um, I-I, well you see, Uh, I-I-I, You look hot- “

“Um… Potter?”

“I am so so sorry I don’t know what I'm doing”

“I don’t care! Get out!”

Harry runs out, trying to not attract too much attention to himself. Luckily, the other Slytherins don’t notice him, and he can safely exit. As he is running back to his dorm, he realizes that he forgot his cloak, but it is too late to go back.

Draco’s POV

“What was that? I know Potter saw me shirtless and called me hot, but I'm honestly not that mad… What is wrong with me!” He says to himself. “I don’t know what he is playing at, but I'm not falling for his mind games.”

Draco, after contemplating what had just happened, got into his bed and fell asleep.

Harrys POV

It's a week after the “incident” and the two have been avoiding each other at all costs. The two are in a DATDA class (defense against the dark arts) and they have been assigned each other as partners.

"So..." Harry Murmured

"Welp," Draco said, turning away from Harry in shame.

They awkwardly finish their project, and they go back to avoidance.


	2. What have I just witnessed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If two people feel a need to avoid each other, what should they do when they see an unfortunate vision?

"Hello, students! Today we have an extremely exciting lesson!" Professor Remus Lupin said as he walked through the doors to his classroom. "We shall be looking into the mirror of Erised to see what our heart's deepest desire is."

A wave of whispers came over the class. "What do you think you will see?", "I think I'm going to see", "I bet he'll see..." and so on.

"Everyone, line up in an orderly fashion, and we shall begin!" Remus said merrily. "Neville, you're first."

The boy saw himself with his family, together. His parents hadn't been tortured. They were stable. The next student to look into the mirror was Hermione. She saw her family all celebrating, as she held the award for School Valedictorian. Each student got to see their desires, and eventually, it came to Harry. He of course had seen his desire in the mirror previously, but when he looked again, he saw him, his mother, and his father. And Draco. He stepped back in shock, and the class began to whisper again. Looking closer, Harry saw Draco's arm around Harry's waist. He glanced back at Draco, who was next in line. After a few seconds contemplating what he had just seen, Harry walked off to the side of the class, along with the other students that already had their turns. 

Draco walked up to the mirror, and his vision scared him. It was him and Harry. They were standing together, celebrating their graduation. Hand in hand. But Draco noticed one more small detail, on Harry's neck, there was a small tattoo. Draco had to walk closer to read it, but it read 'Draco + Harry = ❤︎'. He looked at his own neck and saw the same tattoo. he glanced back at Harry, who still looked confused, and took his place with the other students.

  
After class

  
"Guys, in the mirror... I saw myself with my family..." Harry ran after Ron and Hermione to catch up.

"So? You saw that last time?" Ron replied, with a confused tone.

"No... this time... Malfoy was there too... and we appeared to be dating..." 

"Oh my god, you don't have a crush on Malfoy, do you?? Bloody hell Harry something is really wrong with you." 

"Harry... you're not going to act upon these feelings... are you? You're not going to ask him out, right?" Hermione said, with an extremely worried tone in her voice.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about it. I could tell him and hope he feels the same, or I could ignore my feelings and silently hope he likes me."

"The second option. Definitely the second option." As Ron said this harry felt rather offended, and just walked off.

  
Draco's POV

  
"What did you see in the mirror?" Crabbe asked Goyle.

Goyle whispered something to Crabbe in hopes that Draco would not hear, and in return, Crabbe whispered something back. However when the two glanced over at Draco, he was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, staring silently into space. 

"Hey Draco, what's going on with yah?" Goyle said, "Yah look like you saw something you weren't meant to see."

"I did see something I wasn't supposed to. In the Mirror."

"Well, what did yah see then?"

"I was holding hands with Potter..."

"What was it, some sort of truce?"

"No, you idiots! We were in love!"

Everyone in the common room went silent and stared at the boys. Draco's face went bright red, and he ran to his dorm. Crabbe went up to check on Draco, and saw him lying on his bed, hugging a piece of cloth. It had a dark soid colour, with stars and moons all over it. Draco, not noticing Crabbe at the door, flipped the fabric over and covered himself with it. Crabbe gasped. Draco was invisible! 

"What the hell is going on!" Crabbe exclaimed.

Draco hastily took off the cloak, and the two started at each other for a while.

"I- um..."

"Why do you have one of the Deathly Hallows..." Crabbe said as he slowly backed away scared.

"One of the what?"

"One of the Deathly Hallows? The elder wand, the ressurection stone, and the invisibility cloak? The ones my dad told me about when I was little?"

"My dad never told me about them?"

"Whatever the story isn't the point, what I want to know is how you got that."

"Well um... you see ha-"

"OH MY GOD! THAT THING MOST RECENTLY BELONGED TO POTTER! REMEMBER!"

"Yes i know that why I was trying to say tha-"

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND POTTER!"

"Oh will you SHUT UP! I am trying to explained what happened!"

"Oh sorry..."

"Thank you. Harry came in here secretly by using the cloak when I was getting changed. I went over to the door and took of the cloak, he left, and left the cloak behind." 

"What the... so he saw you... you know?"

"No he did not see me naked. However he saw me topless..."

"So is that why you like him... OH and that's why you saw him in the mirror! OH and that's why you were in love! OH and that's why-"

"I get the point! please stop, I don't want to think about him more than I have to."

"Sorry... sorry..."

Suddenly goyle walked in the room.

"Draco what happened and- OH MY GOD DRACO WHERE ARE YOUR LEGS!" Goyle screamed.

"Oh right sorry. Im using Harry's invisibility cloak."

"Your using what? How did you get it?"

"Its a long story really..." 

All of a sudden, the door swings open, revealing a very silly looking Theodore and Blaise. Both of them look at each other awkwardly.

"Were you two listening to us?" Draco said worriedly.

"What? No..." They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter took longer than expected, but thank you for waiting. - Reeces.


	3. This cloak sure causes trouble.

"Where am I?" Harry said. 

He was walking down a long black hallway. There were marble pillars on each side, and gold plated arrows pointing to a large bronze door. There was a huge handle in the shape of a snake on the front of the door, and on the side, there were huge rusty hinges. Harry slowly walked towards the door. His heavy shoes made his footsteps loud and on top of that, the floor was extremely creaky. The moonlight was peering through the small rectangular windows at the top of the walls, creating a spooky and ominous effect. Harry approached the door and heard moaning and what sounded like a creaking bedframe from behind the door. He wasn't dumb, he knew what the people behind this door were doing, but he was curious. He wanted to know who it was. Suddenly he heard someone say "Oh Pansy". It sounded like a man's voice. Harry opened the door a tiny bit and peeked through, and saw Draco, lying on the bed, with Pansy on top of him. Harry was shocked, and let out the loudest scream.

"Harry what's wrong!" 

Harry woke up to see Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ron towering over him. 

"What? Why are you here? Wasn't I just in that hallway?"

"What hallway Harry?" Ron said. "Did those bloody spiders ask you to tap dance as well?"

"What? What do you mean spiders Ron, but no? I was in a hallway and there was the door and there was Pansy and there was-"

"Harry it was just a nightmare. There was no hallway."

"Oh..."

"Guys, can you leave me and Harry to talk for a minute?" Ron said kindly to the other boys.

Everyone walked out, and Ron was left alone with Harry.

"What was in that dream." Ron was getting serious.

"Well I walked down a hallway and there was a door with moaning and creaking coming from behind..."

"Oh my god, what?"

"I peeked through and-"

'WHY WOULD YOU WANNA PEEK!"

"Shush I'm tryna explain." 

"Fine, fine."

"Well, I looked through a crack and saw Draco and Pansy..."

"HOLY CRAP WHAT!" 

"Then I screamed, and woke up." 

"Bloody hell..."

"Are you guys Ok? We all agreed that we are kinda tired and wanna go back to sleep." Dean walked into the room, followed by the other boys.

"Oh yeah, sure. We can all head back to bed now. Everything's ok." Harry awkwardly replied.

The next day

Draco and Harry were both in Potions class, and Harry was feeling really sick. He quietly asked Snape if he could go to the bathroom, and Snape, surprisingly, allowed it. Harry was sitting by the mirror and holding his head up over the sink when Draco walked through the door.

"Training for the ballet potter? You've been in here a while." Draco snickered.

"Actually, not that you need to know, but I am feeling ill".

"Oh... sorry."

Sorry? Had Draco just said Sorry? That was unlike him... The two boys just stood awkwardly, blushing. 

"Right. Bathroom. Forgot. I'll just, go." Draco said after about 30 seconds.

Harry just stood there. The feeling in his stomach had disappeared. He went into one of the stalls on the opposite side of the bathroom to Draco. Harry just sat there. His heart was pounding. His face was red. He was hyperventilating. Eventually, he left the stall. As he walked, he was staring at the ground, in hopes that Draco would not pay any attention to him. In a second, a pair of black shoes appeared in his view, and he walked into Draco. Harry fell over and Draco was standing over him. The two were blushing, and Draco put his hand out for Harry to take. Harry took his hand and stood up. They both looked awkward, glancing around the room, and trying not to look at each other. 

"Sorry about that." Harry eventually said.

The two stared into each other's eyes, for what felt like forever.

"I should get going... I'll see you back in potions I guess," Draco said.

Draco left the bathroom and walked away. Harry was just standing there, staring at the door. His mouth was barely hanging open, and he was flustered. He didn't know what to do or say, he didn't know if he should head back to class or wait longer, but he did know one thing, that these feelings for Draco weren't going away.

Draco's POV

Draco was walking back from the bathroom. He was blushing and surprisingly happy. He skipped all the way and eventually got to the potions classroom. Suddenly, he remembered that Harry had left the invisibility cloak behind in his own dorm. Which game him an idea.

That night

Draco was walking up the many stairs, with the invisibility cloak covering him. He had to sneak past a few teachers and older students, but he eventually made it to the Gryffindor dorms without attracting any attention. He waited for someone to exit, and he snuck through the door while it was still open. He went upstairs, and one at a time opened all of the dorm doors. After about 11 attempts, he opened Harry's door. Draco went red, as Harry was alone in his dorm, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Draco hastily stepped in and shut the door, as quietly as he could. Suddenly, Harry whipped around and stared at the door. He stood there fo a few seconds, and turned back around. Draco was relieved. Thank god Harry hadn't come to check who it wa-

And Harry dropped the towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter of this story! Another chapter is coming soon. I hope you enjoyed it! - Reeces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, its my first fic so woot woot. Feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments, Please leave Kudos. Also thanks for my betas Taylanator154 and Gamezoyo. More chapter coming bish.


End file.
